The legend of the black fire
by Mozart and I
Summary: What if Aang didn't awake alone? what if he already had an aide who had a problem with relationships? Read on to see how the avatars aide comes out of his cold, insensitive shell and becomes a certain fire princesses lover? Couples are Kataang, Suka, Maiko and Toph x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my new story with the same character as my former story. he wont have as many powers and it will take a long time before he commits to any relation. all relationships are canon. SORRY**

**Read and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story**

Air renaissance 1

"Katara! You got me wet!" Sokka shouted angrily. "I'm sorry but it worked better, I thought of mom this time" Katara said solemnly.  
"Just keep your voodoo to yourself, fishing is essential to our village" Sokka said softly trying to lighten to mood.

They were in a boat moving down a river filled with absolutely no fish whatsoever. To Sokka's fault, they ventured further and further down the river until they encountered some rapids.

"Sokka slow down!" Katara said worriedly. "This is a boat not a slide, it doesn't slow down!" Sokka shouted back trying to move away from the rapids. The boat flowed down the rapids quicker then ever before. "Left Sokka left!" Katara shouted as Sokka took her advice readily.

The boat suddenly slammed into two ice floes and was instantly destroyed. "What now Sokka?" Katara asked as she spat water out, trying to pull herself onto an iceberg.

"Katara this is all your fault! If you didn't have your voodoo powers, I would've been back at the village with enough food to feed the village for a good week!" Sokka shouted angrily as he helped Katara up onto the iceberg.

"Oh it's my fault? You are such a jerk!" Katara shouted throwing her arms up in anger. As she did this, the iceberg behind her broke into two distinct pieces with an orb in the middle. "Katara look" Sokka said amazed.

Katara turned around and saw the orb. "Sokka there's a person in there" Katara said anxiously.  
"Yes but.. No Katara wait!" Sokka said as she took his club and cracked the ice. She let out a scream and flew back into Sokka's arms as a strong wind pushed her back.

"See Katara, that light is probably notifying the fire nation" Sokka said pointing at the light above the orb. Katara ignored him and jumped down into the now broken orb.

"Katara I'm not joking, come back here" Sokka said warningly. Katara kept walking until she was at the foot of two bodies. One had snow white skin and looked to be on deaths door whilst the other was only a few shades lighter then Katara and Sokka.

"Don't do that!" Katara shouted as Sokka poked the boy with a stick. "Doesn't matter he looks dead" Sokka said poking the third occupant, an animal the size of three tents. "Mmh?" the boy awoke drowsily.

"Will you penguin sledding with me?" the boy asked standing up. "Sure, I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka" Katara said introducing herself. "I'm Aang, this is Mozart and this is Appa my bison" Aang said quickly before sneezing. As he sneezed he lept ten metres into the air.

"You're an airbender!" Katara said amazed. "Yep and this is my flying bison!" Aang said smiling.  
"Ok I'd like to believe that but I'm way too busy trying to find a way home" he said walking to the edge of the cliff to see no way of escaping Aang.

"Sokka would you like a ride?" Aang asked kindly. Sokka grumbled and began to climb his way onto Appa. "Katara could you help me with Mozart? He doesn't look very well" Aang said sadly looking at his snow white friend. Katara nodded.

They grabbed him and pulled him onto Appa's saddle. "So make it fly" Sokka said mockingly. "Yip yip" Aang shouted before Appa took two seconds of flight before falling into the ocean.

"He's just tired" Aang said quickly.  
"Sure whatever" Sokka said sarcastically. "Aang why are you smiling at me?" Katara asked after a few seconds. "I was smiling?" Aang asked confused. "This is so bad" Sokka moaned.

The next day after Aang had slept off his fatigue and was lazily napping, Mozart awoke. "Aang wake up. Where are we?" he said cautiously. The cold didn't bother him yet it accented his pale skin. "Southern water tribe with Katara and Sokka" Aang said getting up.

"Aang?" Katara said coming in the tent. "Yes Katara?" Aang asked starting to get changed. "Nothing, I'm just checking if you're both ok" she answered noticing that Mozart had awoken.

"I'm satisfied now leave me to get dressed" Mozart said coldly. The tone he used was not uninviting but it didn't have any kindness either. "W-Whatever you say" Katara stuttered before leaving but not before she noticed Aang's air bending tattoos.

"Did you have to be so rude?" Aang whined. "I see a strong difference to what I just did and being rude" Mozart said in the same tone. "Done yet?" Katara called.

"Yes now I am" Mozart replied after a few minutes. "Good now come out so everyone can meet you" Katara said smiling. The village population was clearly diminutive with only 30 citizens. "Everyone this is Aang and Mozart" Katara said proudly. Aang waved hello whilst Mozart scowled causing the tribes people to begin whispering.

"Why are they surprised to see us?" Aang asked Katara. "Nobody has seen an air nomad for a hundred years, we have assumed that they are extinct" An old woman said as she hobbled towards them. "I'm sure they're still around, hiding somewhere" Aang said smiling.

"Aang this is my grandmother, Gran-Gran" Katara said pointing to her grandmother. "Why do you carry this stick around? It isn't a weapon in any way" Sokka interrupted. "It's a glide" Aang said popping it open. Mozart rolled his eyes and began to pick up some snow.

"People can't fly" Sokka said before Aang flew on his glider. A few seconds later, Aang was hit by a snowball and crashed into a tower of snow. "My tower!" Sokka shouted.

"Oh no how could that of happened?" Mozart said laughing. "Sokka I'm sorry" Aang said worriedly.  
"Are you sure he's not a threat to the village?" Gran gran said worriedly.  
"No he's a child look at him" Katara said pointing to Aang entertaining the children how his staff could stick to his tongue.

"I see" kanna said walking away.  
"Aang come have something to eat" Katara said pulling Mozart to his feet too. "Don't touch me" Mozart said walking in line with her. Katara nodded and looked back at Aang to see him shrug.

They walked into a larger tent that smelled a lot like a fish market. True to its smell, there was a small pile of fish in the corner. "Katara why can't your village just make a pond and keep fish inside it when you're not eating it?" Mozart asked taking a piece of fish.

"Sokka is the man to talk to about this but I doubt he'll listen to you" Katara said kindly. Mozart shrugged again and finished his fish. "Thank you for the meal" Mozart said before walking out of the tent with a cup of water.

"He's a little odd but you'll get used to it" Aang explained.  
"Is it me or he doesn't bend at all?" Katara asked. Aang looked up in alarm. "No no he doesn't bend, not at all, what a silly thing to think" Aang said quickly before finishing his fish and taking a walk.

Sokka was outside teaching his "battle skills" to a few infants who seemed more interested In Aang. "Ok to be a warrior, yes" Sokka began before seeing a raised hand. "I need to go potty" the small boy said.

"Wow everything freezes in there!" Aang said amazed before seeing the look on Sokka's face. "Aang these kids need to be able to defend themselves and the village, fun and games can wait!" Sokka growled.

"Penguins!" Aang shouted suddenly air sprinting towards them. For a few minutes he tried to chase them but whenever he grabbed one, it would slip out of its grasp. "Aang?" Katara called. "Come on little guy, all I want to do is go sledding" Aang said softly before jumping for a penguin and missing.

"I'll help you with penguin sledding if you teach me water bending" Katara reasoned. "Deal! But one problem, I'm an airbender not a waterbender. Isn't there anyone here to teach you?" Aang asked.

"No you're looking at the only water bender in the entire south pole" Katara said turning away. "This isn't right what if I take you to the north pole?" Aang said smiling.  
"I don't know it's so far away and I've never been away from home" Katara said worriedly.

"That's ok just think about it but in the meantime let's go penguin sledding" Aang said excitedly. "Ok my student, pay attention penguin sledding is a arduous task" Katara said mockingly before throwing a fish into Aang's hands.

Moments later they were racing down the mountainside. "Ha ha ha ha" Aang shouted happily.  
"I haven't done this since I was a kid" Katara shouted back. "You still are a kid" Aang corrected.

The two ride through a tunnel of ice with Katara in the lead. She kept trying to block Aang off by changing direction every few seconds but Aang wasn't being fooled. He used his air bending to gain more speed and whizzed past Katara. They came to a plain where they disembarked their penguins and looked up at the ship in front of them.

"Wow what is that?" Aang said amazed. "That's a fire navy war ship, it brings bad memories for my tribe" Katara said solemnly. Aang began to approach the ship bravely. "Aang stop the ship could be booby trapped" Katara shouted. "To be a bender, you must be fearless" Aang teased.

Katara sighed and ran to walk in line with him. "This ship has haunted the tribe since my grandmother was a little girl, it was part of the fire attacks" Katara said worriedly.  
"I have friends everywhere including fire benders, I've never seen any war" Aang said smiling as he picked up a sword.

On the other side of the village, Mozart was practicing his bending. The heat of the fire calmed him as he though about what he must do to end this war with Aang. He created a pool of water and washed the sweat off of himself as he returned to the village.

"Katara do you think Mozart would like this?" Aang asked.  
"Well if you're talking about how he treated me then yes yes he would, how long were you in the iceberg? " Katara asked quickly. "A few days, maybe a week" Aang said as he looked at the swords on the wall.

"Aang I think it might of been a hundred years." Katara said cautiously. "That's impossible I'm not a hundred years old! I'm twelve!" Aang said confused. "The war has lasted a century and you have no memory of it so you had to be in the iceberg for a hundred years" Katara explained.

"A hundred years" Aang said shocked as he slumped against the wall holding the dual daos he had been looking at. "I'm sorry Aang maybe there's a bright side to this?" Katara said smiling. "Well I did get to meet you" Aang said blushing. Katara blushed too before saying "Let's go"

"Aang this place is creepy lets go" Katara said when she saw Aang heading down a corridor. "Huh?" Aang said when he tripped a wire. The ships engine came to life and shut the door behind them. A flare was sent off at that exact moment.

"Katara hold on" Aang said giving the dual daos to her and picking her up. He used his air bending to jump away from the ship and back to the village but little did he know someone was watching him.

"Awake my uncle, I've found the avatar" The boy said. He had dressed in red fire nation army atire with a telescope covering one eye. The other was reddened by a burn mark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the two week break, I've had a few tests but I'm doing great! I'm slightly perturbed at the lack of reviews but it's ok I'll carry on regardless. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned avatar this would be canon**

When Aang and Katara returned to the village Sokka and Mozart were at the head of an angry tribe. Mozart seemed almost cynical of the situation but kept silent. "Katara I told you he was fire nation, he signalled them with that flare" Sokka shouted angrily.

"It was an accident" Katara said blushing. "Yeah we were on the ship and we boobied into a booby trap" Aang continued. "Katara you know that ship is off limits, we could all be in danger now" Gran gran said disappointed. "Don't blame Katara it was my fault" Aang said sadly.

"The traitor confesses, warriors away from him" Sokka said as the children surrounded him. They reluctantly tore away and moved behind Sokka. "Sokka that's wrong the past tense of confess is confessed not confesses" Mozart said scoldingly."Aang you are banished" Sokka continued ignoring Mozart.

"No you can't!" Katara protested.

"Katara you knew the ship was off limits, I think it's best if the air nomads leaves" Gran Gran said with no doubt in her tone. "Fine I'm leaving too" Katara replied angrily.

"Katara I don't want you to choose between your family and me" Aang said sadly. "Aang that's wrong you should say I don't want to you to choose between your family and I but thank you for the weapons" Mozart interrupted as he walked over to Katara, took the twin swords and walked past them out of the village towards Appa.

"Katara would you really choose him over your family?" Sokka asked sorrowfully. Katara looked sadly at Aang. "I'll never see you again?" Katara asked saddened.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me" Aang said sadly.

"I guess that's a no" Mozart shouted earning the glare of Katara. "Where will you go?" Katara asked looking away. "Back to the southern air temple, wow I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years not looking forward to that" Aang said jumping onto Appa's saddle.

"Get out of here air boy, make your dog fly" Sokka said proud of the fact he used his power as head of the tribe. "Yip yip" Aang called but Appa only moaned and began to walk.

"Yeah I thought so" Sokka said smiling. "Wait don't go I'll miss you" a young girl said running so that she was in line with Katara. "I'll miss you too" Aang replied looking directly at Katara. Mozart and Appa walked in line whilst Aang sat on top of Appa. Slowly they plodded behind a hill and out of sight.

"It's fine katara you'll feel better after—" Gran Gran began to say before Katara interrupted. "Happy? That's my one chance at becoming a water bender" Katara said pointing at Aang's absence behind a hill.

"Ok hustle up, warrior lessons are being moved up since an attack is probably close" Sokka shouted behind her.

"So Aang, why didn't you tell her you loved her?" Mozart asked as he sat in a cocoon of ice with a dull red fire burning at the centre. "I don't love her" Aang said blushing.

"Aang remember I can tell when you lie" Mozart said noticing his blush.

"Whatever" Aang said turning his head. "I don't care either way and I want to dye my hair on the way to the southern air temple" Mozart said decisively. "Wait stay here" Aang said before running off back towards the village. Mozart looked up and saw a fire nation ship. He saddened before pulling Appa back towards the village at a slower pace.

"Everyone to emergency positions" Sokka called out when he saw the ship approaching. The ice cracked beneath his feet but the fissures were little more then hair line cracks. As the ship came closer, the cracks got wider and wider.

Katara slid over to stop a small child falling into the crack and took it into a tent. When she had returned the ship had stopped. "Sokka get out of the way" she said darkly, her mood unimproved from earlier events.

The door dropped down with a resounding thud. Several fire nations soldiers ran down the incline and surrounded the villagers. "I am Zuko, bring me the avatar, he should be this age" he said grabbing Gran Gran by her collar and subsequently throwing her back.

Sokka let out a war cry and began to fight with Zuko. Zuko evaded every single attack Sokka threw at him and grabbed the weapon. He poked the blunt side into Sokka's head three times and then broke the weapon in two.

When Zuko was about end Sokka's life, Aang arrived on penguin back. He knocked the fire nation footmen off their feet with a whip of air and arrived in the middle of the circle next to Sokka.

"You're the avatar? You're just a boy" Zuko said shocked.

"Well you're just a teenager" Aang replied calmly. "Guards attack him" Zuko said angrily. "I'll come with you but only if you leave this place alone" Aang said offering his staff.

"Deal, seize him" Zuko said instantly. The guards forced Aang into chains and pushed him onto the ship. The ship then moved back out to see as Katara began to cry. "We have to save him, we are all he has" Katara said between cries.

"I know so aren't you coming?" Sokka said from next to a canoe. "I believe the question is are you yourself not coming to save Aang?" Mozart said from on top of Appa holding both swords.

"Mozart! Appa!" Katara shouted running over. "Take these with you, your place is with the avatar, I've never had so much hope and it's thanks to that little boy" Gran Gran said holding out two sleeping tents for Sokka.

"Voodoo and crazy things" Sokka murmured before getting on Appa. "Yip Yip" Mozart called out before Appa rose into the sky."He's flying! He's really flying!" Sokka yelled looking over the edge of the saddle. When he turned around, Katara were looking at him smirking. "Nothing big, he's just flying" Sokka said trying to play it off.

On Zuko's ship Aang was about to begin a break for freedom. "A few seconds longer" he whispered to himself as the guard opened the door. As soon as the guard opened the door, he broke the chains with a breeze of air and pushed himself out the door.

"The avatar has escaped" Aang's jailer shouted. Aang turned to see three footmen waiting. "Anyone seen my staff?" he asked hopefully. The men ignored it and threw fire towards him. The fire missed as Aang used a ball of air to surf past the warriors.

He approached a room without any guards standing outside and opened the door to see a sleeping man inside. "Sorry" he whispered closing the door. He opened the next door to find Zuko standing next to his staff.

"Looks like I underestimated you" Zuko said before throwing fire at Aang. Zuko threw more and more fire at Aang but Aang avoided it using the tapestry on the wall. He wrapped Zuko in the tapestry, grabbed his staff and escaped onto the deck of the ship.

"Stop him" Zuko shouted giving chase to the young air bender. Aang ran to the end of the ship before stopping. Zuko stood opposite him ready to attack.

"Aang jump!" Katara called out. Aang smiled and jumped off the edge. He started to glow and froze the ship into an adjacent iceberg. "Fire benders fire" Zuko called our venemously.

Aang took three steps and jumped off the side of the ship, opening his glider so he would glide on to Appa who was resting on top of the iceberg. "Ok let's go" Mozart said putting his swords down. Appa moaned and began to rise into the clouds and out of sight.

"I underestimated him but it won't happen again" Zuko said bitterly when his uncle appeared behind him. "Come have some tea, it's a time for celebration you've discovered the avatar after your father and grandfather failed" Iroh said patting him on the back. Zuko smiled before gesturing for the fire benders to melt the ice.

"Thanks for coming to get me" Aang said to Sokka and Katara. "You're welcome" Mozart said dryly. Katara, Aang and Sokka smiled at the sarcasm. "So shall I take you back?" Aang asked Sokka and Katara.

"No we're coming with you" Katara said happily. Aang smiled and began to take Appa higher. "Why didn't you tell me you were the avatar?" Katara said sadly. "It's because Aang never chose to be it and for many years he hated the notion of an avatar" Mozart interrupted as he looked at the two swords he had been given.

"Then what happened?" Sokka asked curiously. "Then I had to deal with it and got Mozart to help me be the avatar" Aang said smiling. Mozart gave him an icy glare before turning away and smiling.

"So how did you do that water bending?" Katara asked interested. "Its the avatar state but Aang wasn't supposed to be able to use it so I'm guess he has to stop the war according to what the sprits want" Mozart interrupted once more.

"And we're helping" Sokka said proudly. Aang smiled and looked ahead. "Maybe then Katara and Aang can tell each other how they feel" Mozart said raising his swords up mockingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone sorry for the late update, still busy with school! I'll be better this week as I have a break!

Read and review

P.s I don't own anything

Mozart was bending fire with his feet. He was alone on top of a mountain as the sun rose behind him. When the sun was directly behind him, making him look like a dragon moving on the sun, he stopped and returned back to the campsite.

"Katara you're going to love the southern air temple" Aang said happily. "A hundred years is a long time Aang" Katara warned softly. "Exactly, that's why I want to go home" Aang said excitedly.

"Change happens Aang" Katara said softer, hoping Aang would agree. "I know but that's what makes it better" Aang replied oblivious to Katara's tone. "Ok I'm back" Mozart said walking across the campsite in his underwear.

"Do you have to wear so little?" Aang asked sweat dropping. "I don't see you wearing anymore and when we find a village I will get some more clothes and so shorts are my morning clothes for now ok?" Mozart replied coldly. "Sokka wake up" Aang said tapping Sokka with his foot.

"Leave me alone" Sokka said tiredly. Aang walked over to a tree and picked a branch from next to it. "Sokka there's a rattlesnake in your sleeping back" Aang said running the stick up and down Sokka's back.

"Ah help help" Sokka shouted. He took three steps before falling flat on his face. "Good you're awake" Aang said smiling.

"Uncle I want these repairs made quickly and I want to catch him" Zuko said quietly. "You mean the avatar?" Iroh asked ignoring Zuko's hushed tones as he walked through the markets.

Zuko turned to face him and looked at him urgently. "Don't say his name, I must catch him" Zuko said quieter before being disturbed by a man behind him. He had big sideburns and a fire nation uniform with an array of medals.

"Captain Zhao?" Zuko asked with the tone of dislike obvious in his words. "General Iroh and Zuko it's commander now" Zhao replied calmly. "Retired general" Iroh corrected. "Ah but still a hero, how did you arrive here anyway?" Zhao said nicely.

"Our ship crashed" Iroh said uncertainly. "Yes right into an earth nation ship" Zuko said scowling at his uncles lack of a believable excuse. "Come, why don't you tell my crew and I how the crash occurred" Zhao said smiling.

"I'd love to, do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favourite" Iroh said walking in line with Zhao. Zuko growled and bent fire out of annoyance at his uncle.

"Why aren't we there yet?" Sokka asked annoyed. "Sokka, you've asked that question three times" Katara said irritated. "Fine I'll eat something, who stole the food?" Sokka asked after looking into his bag for his meat.

"That was food? I used it to start the fire" Aang said happily. "Mozart, how do you know so much about the avatar?" Katara asked smiling.

"The monks thought Aang needed help, Aang agreed bippity boppity boo I'm Aang's library of thoughts without any say on my behalf" Mozart said bitterly.

"At least you got free fighting lessons" Aang said happily. "No they sent me away and I learnt how to fight" Mozart replied calmly.

"Is that why you wake up so early every morning?" Katara asked cautiously. Mozart nodded before lowering his view.

"Well at least you're not a fire bender" Sokka said as he stroked his stomach. "Yeah" Mozart said absently minded. "There it is!" Aang said happily. Katara and Mozart shared a glance before turning away.

"By the years end, this war shall be won, our leader shall end a hundred years of resistance with the burning power of the fire nation" Zhao said proudly to his hundred crew members as he, Iroh and Zuko sat at a table on a podium.

"My father is a fool if he thinks that will happen" Zuko said laughing.

"I see exile has done little to you, how is your search for the avatar going?" Zhao said smirking. "We haven't found him yet" Zuko said.

"Did you really expect to find him?" Zhao asked. "No but I must" Zuko said getting up to leave but the guards stopped him. "We interviewed the crew and they said the avatar escaped" a foot soldier said neutrally. "So tell me how was your ship damaged?" Zhao said smiling slyly.

"Aang this place is great!" Katara exclaimed. "It would be better with some food" Sokka complained. Mozart simply shrugged and begun summersaulting up, into and out a few windows. "Where's he going?" Katara asked worriedly.

"To his personal spot probably" Aang said smiling. He begun walking towards a small stadium. "This is where the monks played air ball" Aang explained sadly. Katara pushed Sokka towards Aang and gave him a expectant look.

"So how do you play this air ball?" Sokka asked feigning interest. Aang smiled before jumping onto a pillar in the stadium.

"It's been a long time hasn't it" Mozart said to himself as he traced the walls. The burn marks still noticeable on the door to his room. He felt the door handle and could feel a cold aura off of it.

"Perfect, monk Gyatso had some powerful water tribe friends" Mozart said before blowing fire through the door and melting ice on the other side. The room looked water logged but otherwise untouched and unburnt. Mozart walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a bag.

He then walked over to the bed and began to pull several items out. A necklace with a large pyramid shaped sapphire on it was the last. "Oh this brings back memories, my mental connection with a girl I have never met and seen. Ha! That fortune teller was really stupid" Mozart said reminiscently as he put on the necklace.

"Aw my leather jacket, I've missed you so much" he said stroking the light purple jacket before putting it on and drying it. He laid down in the waterlogged bed and started to look at a small brown diary.

In the stadium Sokka crashed out onto a tree. A decent sized metal object hit Sokka on the head along with some snow and sticks. Katara ran over to him and asked "What is that?" pointing to the object in his hands.

"Fire nation helmets" Sokka replied before Katara took the helmet and buried it under the snow. "Do not tell Aang" Katara said coldly to Sokka who sighed and nodded.

"What's up?" Aang asked as he walked over. "Nothing" Katara said quickly before covering the mask in a thick layer of snow. "So let's go" Aang said excitedly pulling Katara into the temple.

"This is a statue of Gyatso, he was like my father" Aang explained. Katara and Sokka gave each other a look before gesturing him to continue.

"Theres someone I have to see in here" Aang said solemnly. "Aang anyone who even survived the attack would have died off" Sokka explained tiredly. "Well I survived" Aang said cheerily as they came to a grand door.

"So you let the avatar go?" Zhao asked. "It won't happen again" Zuko said trying to leave. "No it won't because the avatar is now my job" Zhao shouted looking into Zuko's face, intimidatingly.

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai at sunset" Zuko called out just as Zhao was about to leave. He turned round, said "Gladly" and left. Zuko knocked over the table in anger. "More tea please" Iroh said calmly.

"There might be food in there" Sokka said running into a door and then hitting the door and bouncing off. "Where's the key?" Sokka asked rubbing his head. "The key is air bending" Aang said before bending into the tusks on the door.

The door creaked but then moved to form an entrance into a room filled with statues. "These people look familiar" Aang said as he moved through the statues. "Hey this ones a water bender" Katara exclaimed. "This one's an earth bender" Aang replied. "This ones a fire bender, it's the avatar cycle" Katara said looking at the most recent statue.

"This one is Avatar Roku" Aang said sadly. "How do you know them?" Sokka asked hungrily. "I don't know" Aang said before hearing a noise behind him. "Fire benders, don't make a noise" Sokka whispered as they hid behind the statues.

"You're making a noise" Katara snapped. "Sh" Aang replied before moving out of his hiding spot. "Lemur" Aang shouted. "Food!" Sokka replied and chased the poor animal.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll save you" Aang shouted and followed Sokka out of the hall. Sokka lashed out at Aang and pushed up into the wall but Aang simply ran on the wall past him, laughing as he did so.

The lemur flew down with Aang jumping from hill to hill. At the bottom, the animal moved behind a skeleton. Aang approached it carefully before noticing a necklace on it. Aang shook his head and began to stumble backwards.

"Gyatso" Mozart said moving into the light from behind the skeleton. "No!" Aang said trying to deny it. "Deny it all you like Aang, he's still dead" Mozart said coldly. He looked away once but returned his sight to see Aang starting to glow a light blue.

"Move!" Mozart shouted to Katara as he ran into her, pushing her onto the ground just before Aang lashed out a burst of air.

At that moment around the world, spiritual statues lit up. "Send word to the fire lord" The head fire sage said smiling. "The avatar has returned."

"What happened?" Sokka said frightened. "He saw Gyatso" Mozart replied quietly. "I'm going to try calm him down" Katara said trying to get closer whilst still holding onto Mozart's sleeve.

"Remember your basics Zuko, they are your greatest weapon" Iroh shouted. Zuko nodded and took his place opposite Zhao. "Ready to lose?" Zuko taunted. Zhao smirked evilly and began to fire bend.

"Aang I know youre sad but it's ok, Sokka and I are your family now" Katara shouted pulling Mozart forward against the winds. "Seriously? Aang you're pathetic, you're crying over spilt milk! Would Gyatso be proud now?" Mozart said coldly.

Aang blinked twice and started to lose his glow. "No" he whispered when he got to the ground. Katara rushed to him and hugged him readily. "Ignore Mozart, on the inside he's just as bad" Katara said bitterly. Mozart smirked and walked away."Hurry up, we need to leave soon" Mozart called.

"Huh!" Zuko shouted as he took another whip of fire. "Break his foundation" Iroh shouted wisely. Zuko smiled. He let Zhao get closer and closer before kicking the commanders legs out. As the commander wobbled, Zuko threw more and more fire at him.

Within minutes Zhao was defeated. "Finish it" Zhao shouted. Zuko threw a burst of fire next to the commander and walked away. "Coward!" Zhao called out before unleashing a river of fire at the fire prince.

Iroh stepped between them and grabbed Zhao's foot, pushing him onto the floor. "Even in defeat, my nephew is more honourable then you, you are a disgrace Zhao. Thank you for the tea it was delicious" he said walking away.

"Did you really mean that?" Zuko asked. "Yes the tea was my favourite" Iroh replied.

"Ok I'm packed let's go" Mozart said putting his necklace on so that it was on display. "Aang are you okay?" Katara asked irritated at Mozart. "Yes I'm fine, Mozart was right, Gyatso didn't want me to cry over his death all my life" Aang said smiling.

At that minute, the lemur flew over them and onto the floor in front of Sokka. "I think you've made a friend" Aang said laughing when the lemur dropped food in Sokka's lap. "No talking, eat first" Sokka said taking bites out of all the food. "I'll name you Momo" Aang said smiling when the lemur wrapped itself around Aang's head.

"I guess I owe you an apology then" Katara said quietly to Mozart. "Yes, yes you do" Mozart replied dryly.

"I'm sorry for being angry at you" Katara said quietly trying to hug him. Mozart was about to duck out of it but glared at Katara and submitted to the hug.

"Maybe now you can stop being so insensitive" Katara said without letting him go. "Never" Mozart whispered in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**So Toph x Mozart seems to be getting popular? If this story gets enough reviews I'll make a Toph x Mozart story along with a different plot but for now pairings will stay exactly how they are in my mind. oh and Toph does get a best friend and a boyfriend towards the end of book three:fire, vote on the pairing you'd like on my profile**

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"The only reason you should be interrupting me, is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko said calmly. Iroh pushed the door open completely and entered the room, holding a rolled up scroll in his hands." Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset." Iroh said quietly. Zuko continued to meditate." Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it." Zuko said calmly. Iroh tugged his small beard behind Zuko. "Okay then. We have no idea where he is." The flames of the candles suddenly erupted in a fiery mass, brushing the ceiling and obscuring Zuko from sight."What?" Shouted Zuko angrily. The flames exploded before Iroh controlled them with one hand. "You should open a window in here" he remarked coughing. "Give me the map!" Zuko shouted angrily. "See the avatar has been sighted nearly everywhere" Iroh stated happily. "He must be a master of deception" Zuko said darkly.

"We're lost aren't we" Sokka said lazily as Katara sewed his trousers together. "The place we are going to is near water" Aang said ignoring Sokka's tone. "So we're close?" Sokka asked sarcastically. "Hey Katara watch this" Aang said before spinning a set of marbles with his bending. "Great" Katara said without taking her eyes of the trousers. "But you didn't even look" Aang said sadly. "Great" Katara said looking up once and then looking back. "I wasn't doing it then" Aang said dejectedly. "Aang don't bother her, you never bother women when they're sewing" Sokka explained as he gestured Aang to shoo away. "What does me being a woman have to do with sewing?" Katara asked daringly. "Well women are better at sewing and cooking and men are better at fighting and hunting. It's the natural order of life" Sokka said lazily. "Well here look at the great job I did" Katara said sarcastically as she threw the still torn trousers back at him. "Katara I can't wear these please" Sokka whined. "Don't worry Sokka, where we're going, you don't need trousers" Aang said smiling.

"A beach, how great?" Mozart said sarcastically. "I know right" Aang said happily. "I'm going for a walk, scream if you need anything" Mozart replied walking along the coast. "Hey Katara watch this!" Aang said as he undressed and got onto a fish. "Wa hahaha" Aang said as he rode the giant koi fish. "He looks good out there" Katara remarked. "The fish is doing all the work" Sokka replied naively. "Appa don't eat that" Katara said seeing momo and Appa next to a bush. Aang looked sad as he turned to see Katara not watching him. The two other koi fish next to Aang suddenly sank into the water and a large shadow appeared in the water. "Aang there's something in the water!" Sokka shouted. Katara ran over alarmed. The koi fish Aang was standing on suddenly sank, leaving him on the surface. A giant snake like monster rose up behind Aang. After looking up once, Aang used his air bending to sprint on the water but stopped as the monster hit him. "Aang" Katara shouted. Seconds later Aang ran into Sokka, throwing both of them into a tree. "What was that thing?" Katara asked as Aang started to get changed. "Lets not stay here to find out" Sokka replied.

Five heavily made up warriors jumped down from the trees. Sokka was the first to be taken out with Katara having her hood pulled over her head. Aang and momo had their heads in bags and all four were pushed into a tree before being tied up. "Kyoshi warriors?" Mozart asked slyly. He jumped down from the top of a tree and withdrew his swords. The kyoshi warriors grasped their fans tighter but did not flinch. "Surrender and we won't hurt you" the leader offered as she saw his half naked state. "Surrender now and I won't kill you" Mozart said in a cold voice. The kyoshi warriors surrounded him and began to throw their fans. Mozart ducked and weaved through the barrage before cartwheeling a kick into the nearest warriors face. The remaining conscious warriors started to draw more fans but started to engage in close combat. "For an air nomad, he knows how to fight" Katara said smiling. Aang looked slightly disappointed but hid it quickly. Mozart threw his sword up in the air before catching a fan and hitting the tree where Aang was tied up. The air bender bent some air behind Mozart and disarmed the kyoshi warriors as well.

"The avatar" The leader said amazed. "Yes he is, what about it? I'm still here, deciding whether to kill you" Mozart said knocking another warrior out. "Mozart leave them" Aang said curtly. Mozart smiled before knocking another guard out. "Make me" he said threateningly. Aang threw arcs of air at him but Mozart simply dodged away. "Should we stop them?" Katara asked Sokka. "Yeah we should but we can't" the tribes man replied. Mozart was getting closer and closer to Aang but Aang was also getting more accurate with his air bending. Mozart grabbed two fans off the leader of the kyoshi warriors and started to redirect Aang's air bending away from him. Within minutes, Aang was left sprawling on the floor next to Katara. "Ok I'm good now" Mozart said dropping the fans and picking his swords back up. "I'm so sorry I attacked you" the leader said to Mozart. "It's better to attack than to hear a status and fear" Mozart replied coldly. The girl blushed under her make up but quickly recovered. "Even when he's rude, he still is a decent flirt" Aang whispered to Katara who laughed quietly. "How did I get taken out by a bunch of girls?" Sokka asked angrily. "Look here, if you say anything more like that I'll feed you to the Unagi." the leader said grabbing Sokka's collar. "What's your name?" Aang asked curiously. "I'm Suki, leader of the kyoshi warriors" The girl replied. "Suki we need to go" one of the warriors said as she held her unconscious comrade. "Ok, you three follow us, you get changed" Suki said smiling as she pointed to Mozart. Sokka sighed and began to follow her. Aang and Katara simply shrugged at his behaviour and followed too.

"Girls what is the meaning of this?" A man said as he saw the rope less state of the strangers. "Aang show him" Katara said smiling. Aang nodded and air bent onto a statue of avatar kyoshi. "Ah I see, welcome back avatar. I am Oyaji" the man said smiling. "He's the mayor right?" Mozart said coldly. Suki nodded. Word spread around kyoshi within minutes then the fishermen spread word to the fish mongers then the fish mongers spread word to the customers and finally Zuko's servant notified him as lunch was served. "Set sail for kyoshi island" Zuko shouted leaving the fish on the table. "Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked cheekily. "I was going to save it for later" Zuko snapped angrily. "Desert for breakfast! Sokka come eat" Aang said taking large bites out of a custard tart. "Not hungry" Sokka replied sulking in the corner. "But you're always hungry" Aang said concerned. "He's angry cause he got bested up by girls" Katara said teasingly. "Whatever" Sokka said getting up and walking out. "Aang you won't let this go to your head will you?" Katara asked warningly. "Katara I'm a simple monk with simple needs" Aang replied leaning out of the window. A few girls screamed his name causing him to blush. As Aang was hanging out with the 12 and under aged girls of the town, Sokka walked into the kyoshi dojo.

"Sorry ladies, didn't mean to disturb your dance class. I was looking for somewhere to train" Sokka said rudely as he limbered up. "Good maybe you can teach us some moves" Suki said smiling. Sokka smiled back. "Ok try to dodge this" Sokka said trying to land a punch on Suki but the warrior simply poked her fan into sokka's shoulder. "Beginners luck" Sokka said dismissively. "Mozart?" Katara called. Mozart was surrounded by quite a few 20 year olds whilst he was drying his newly dyed hair. "Yes Katara?" Mozart asked concerned. "Could I speak to you in private?" Katara continued ignoring his electric blue hair. "Fine, thank you for the tea ladies" he said kindly before walking down the road with Katara. "Why am I jealous of Aang?" Katara blurted out. "Katara a reason you could be jealous is because you dislike the notion of Aang being with other women" Mozart said walking towards a marketplace. "Very funny, I'm not in love with Aang" Katara said dismissively. "Well he's coming over now, tell him that" Mozart said before disappearing away. "Hey Katara" Aang said kindly. "Oh good, Aang could you help me with this pot, it's a little heavy" she said quickly grabbing a pot and filling it with supplies. "Not right now, I promised the girls I'd give them a ride on Appa, why don't you come too?" Aang asked cheerfully. "Watching you show off to a bunch of girls does not sound like fun" Katara said annoyed. "Well neither does carrying your pot" Aang retorted. "It's not my pot, it's the supplies we all need, we're leaving" Katara said angrily. "I don't want to leave kyoshi, I like it here" Aang complained.

"What's taking so long Aangy?" a small girl whined. "Aangy" Katara mocked. "Just a minute Koko" Aang replied. "A simple monk with simple needs" Katara said sarcastically. "Katara I think you're jealous, jealous that we're having fun without you" Aang replied angrily. "That's ridiculous" Katara replied angrily. "I know but I forgive you" Aang replied smiling. "Stupid avatar" Katara cursed as she staggered away with the pot. Mozart was looking around the city when he caught sight of Zuko and his crew. "I think you're lost" Mozart said coldly. "The pale non bender dares to try his luck at the prince?" a crew member asked laughing. He threw fire but Mozart simply dodged it. "So why don't you tell me your name" Mozart commanded. "I am Zuko, prince of the fire nation" Zuko replied jumping off his rhino. "Good now leave" Mozart said coldly but calmly. "Or what?" Zuko replied threateningly. "Or I kill you" Mozart replied in the same icy tone. Zuko snapped and threw an orange flame at Mozart. Mozart encompassed it in his own black flame before dissipating it. "Ah a prodigy in the arts" Iroh praised. Mozart bowed once in honour to Iroh but quickly moved back up when Zuko tried to attack him again. Mozart again used his black fire but this time knocked Zuko off his feet. "Zuko that was not honourable, apologise!" Iroh scolded. "Sorry" Zuko said before lashing out once more. "

Suki?" Sokka asked as he returned into the dojo. "Yes?" Suki asked irritated as she continued her martial arts mimicked by the other eight warriors. "Well let me explain" Sokka said uneasily. "Spit it out!" Suki shouted slightly annoyed. "Teach me" Sokka said begging on his knees. "I thought I was a girl" Suki replied sarcastically. "I'm sorry I was wrong" Sokka said not looking up. "Normally we don't teach boys let alone outside but as long as you follow our traditions I'll teach you" Suki said smiling. Sokka nodded. "So you're Mozart and you're an air nomad who can bend fire" Iroh asked as Mozart drank tea with him. "Yes that's roughly correct" Mozart said smiling. He seemed to enjoy the old mans calming influence. "He works with the avatar, why are we not capturing him?" Zuko shouted. "Because this is the only reason I haven't killed you yet" Mozart replied before taking another sip of his tea. Zuko let out a burst of fire in frustration before walking away. "Ok pay attention Mozart, everything I tell you must remain a secret even from the avatar" Iroh said seriously. Mozart nodded before pouring some more tea. "Have you ever heard of a group called the white lotus?" Iroh continued smiling. Mozart shook his head and drank some tea. "Nice dress Sokka" Aang said as he saw Sokka practicing with Suki. Sokka ignored him and took Suki to the ground. "I let you" Suki said straight away. "Whatever" Sokka said teasingly. "Do it again then" Suki dared. Just as Sokka moved, Oyaji entered the dojo.

"The fire nation is here"

"So let me understand this, if the avatar had not returned the white lotus would have to end the war but since the avatar has returned I have to be in the white lotus and help you guys out" Mozart asked. "Yes but several members will talk to you along the way, should you ever need anything send me a letter and I will make Zuko take me there" Iroh said seriously. Mozart didn't know what it was but Iroh was one of few people he could trust. "Take this, learn how to play pai sho and always keep it with you" Iroh explained. "A white lotus piece, how comical" Mozart mused. Iroh laughed before holding his hand out. "Till we see each other again" he said like he had met an old friend. "Till then" Mozart said taking his hand. The kyoshi warriors were vastly outnumbered but Zuko was the only fire bender that was doing any extensive damage. "Aang we have to leave" Katara said urgently. "We can't leave them to die" Aang said sadly. "Yes but if we leave they will follow" Katara explained. Suki and Sokka turned a corner before Suki was clipped by a fire ball. "Suki!" Sokka shouted before throwing a fan so that the fire bender was knocked out. "I'm sorry I treated you like a girl, you really are a warrior" Sokka said helping her up. "I'm a warrior but I'm a girl too" Suki said kissing him on the cheek. Sokka blushed before recovering. "Let's go Sokka" Katara said starting to run after Aang back to Appa. "See ya Suki" Sokka called out. Suki waved before running back into a fight. "Lets go" Aang called out before noticing Mozart was gone. "Mozart's on Appa" Katara said pointing. "Ok off to wherever we go" Sokka said smiling. Mozart rolled his eyes before Aang yelled out "Yip Yip" "Mozart where were you?" Aang asked. "No where, no when" The pale boy said touching the white lotus tile in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Omashu! Mozart we used to visit Bumi here" Aang said smiling.

"No you visited Bumi whilst I had to do diplomatic lessons with the earth king day and night! I've never even talked to Bumi" Mozart snapped.

"Wow they must have worked you to the bone" Sokka said trying to brighten to mood. Mozart glared before Aang jumped down and started to walk towards the city gates. "Wait Aang you need a disguise!" Katara said urgently.

"So what am I supposed to do? Grow facial hair" Aang replied sarcastically. Half an hour later, Aang was now covered in Appa's hair. "This stuff is so itchy, how do you live in this?" Aang remarked to Appa.

"You guys are going to love people here are the friendliest in the world." Aang said happily. They came to a bridge but stopped when they saw the guards interrogating a cabbage trader.

"Rotten cabbages?" the guard shouted. He earth bent the trailer off the edge of the bridge. "My cabbages!" the trader shouted. Aang, Katara and Sokka were looking over the edge whilst Mozart was already talking to the guards.

"State your purpose" the guard ordered. Mozart glared. "I have a meeting to play pai sho with the king, he requested me personally" Mozart replied coldly. The guards were in some odd trance within seconds and let him go without questioning.

"State your purpose" the guard asked an old man voice, poking the chest of the sentry, Aang replied "My business is my business, young man and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

"Ok calm down old timer, just tell me who you are" the guard said uneasily. "Name's Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, the Third, these are my grandkids." Aang lied.

"Hi June Pippinpaddleopsicopolis. Nice to meet you." Katara said complimenting Aang's lie. "You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!" he said gesturing for the guards to open the walls.

"We will" Katara said smiling. The guard eyed Sokka before stopping them. "Stop" The guard said angrily. Sokka, Aang and Katara turned around, anticipating the worst. "You look like a strong young man, take your fathers bag" the guard ordered.

"Good idea" Aang said in his false persona as he threw his bag at Sokka. They walked through the entrance in the walls. The guard blinked as momo popped his ears through Aang's wig.

"Wow this is bigger then anything in the southern water tribe" Katara said amazed. "They have buildings that don't melt" Sokka said happily. "We're here for a reason" Aang said smiling whilst he pointed at the mailing system.

"A message system?" Katara said sarcastically. "No my friend Bumi said it was the worlds biggest water slide" Aang said proudly.

"Pai sho? With me?" The king asked suprised. "Yes I have a particular way of playing with the white lotus" Mozart replied showing the tile he had been given. "Such a young member of the white lotus" The king said crazily.

"Iroh said I'd be indispensable in days to come" Mozart said sipping some tea. "Yes but I can give you some knowledge" The king said smiling.

"Like what?" Mozart asked eagerly. "That the longer you hide your fire bending the longer it will be hated, you must be the one to show everyone that fire can heal as well as burn" The king said wisely.

"I will" Mozart said slightly embarrassed. "Now that's over, anything you'd like to have whilst you're here?" The king asked kindly. "Can you build me a glider like Aang's but made fully of black metal?" Mozart said with determination burning in his eyes.

The king nodded but before he could reply several guards appeared before him. "Your majesty we apprehended these criminals for causing a disturbance and traveling under false pretences" the guard explained. "What did they do?" the king asked hysterically.

"They rode the mail carts and caused lots of damage" The guard said.

"Off with their heads, one for every head of cabbage" the trader said angrily. "Silence, only the king can pass judgement" the guard said seriously.

"Throw them a feast and build this boy a glider in his exact specifications" The king said hysterically bursting into laugher every few words. "What did you do?" Mozart growled. "We rode the mail carts" Sokka said guiltily.

"Never mind" Mozart said neutrally. "So you told the truth? You played pai sho with the king?" Aang asked. "Yes but I have a confession to make, Sokka, Katara I'm sorry but I'm a fire bender" Mozart said sadly.

Sokka laughed. "Good joke" he said trying to pat Mozart on the back. "I'm not lying watch" Mozart said before showing a ball of black fire in his palm. Sokka and Katara were shocked for a minute. "Mozart why did you lie to us?" Katara asked concerned.

"Well the fire nation killed your mother so I didn't want to be hated for something I didn't do" Mozart explained. "Don't worry we don't blame you at all, isn't that right Sokka?" Katara said seriously.

"Of course we blame you" Sokka said horribly. "Why? I'm not fire nation, I'm just a fire bender!" Mozart said calmly. "Once a fire bender, always fire nation" Sokka said cruelly. Mozart glared before looking at Aang's glider. "I need to borrow your glider Aang" Mozart said coldly. "Fine but give it back" Aang said after a looking up. Mozart took it and ran down to the royal craft maker.

"Ah my favourite guests are ready, I hope you know that the people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts" The king said laughing. He walked over to Aang. "I hope you like your chicken with no skin" he said picking it up.

"I don't eat meat" Aang said waving it away. "I know you do" The king said putting it in Sokka's mouth. " Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" Katara whispered. The king took his seat and looked at Aang. "So where are you from?" he asked conversationally. "Kangaroo island" Aang lied.

"I heard that place is really hopping" The king replied jokingly. Sokka laughed before seeing Aang and Katara's looks. "What? It was funny" he explained. The king began to stand but instead threw a chicken leg at Aang with precise precision.

Aang instinctively used his airbending to stop the projectile chicken. "There's an airbender in our mist and not any airbender, it's the avatar" The king said seriously. Aang looked shocked and dropped the chicken. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pippinpaddleopsicopolis?" the king said satisfied.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm the Avatar. Doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out No firebenders here. So, good work, everybody! Love each other, respect all life, and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!" Aang said as he tried to excuse himself from the table but the guards stopped him.

"You can't keep us here! Let us leave!" Katara shouted. Bumi picked up a piece of lettuce. "Lettuce leaf?" he asked crazily. "We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts." Sokka said seriously as Bumi began chewing.

**"Tomorrow, the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber." The king ordered. The guards looked at each other before facing the king. "My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?" The chamberlain asked.**

"The newly refurbished chamber." the king replied laughing. "Wait, which one are we talking about?" The chamberlain asked again. "The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing, that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!" The king commanded royally.

**"This is a prison cell? But it's so nice" Katara said as she and the others were shown into the room."He did say it was newly refurbished." Aang explained. "Nice or not, we're prisoners!" Sokka said frustratedly. **

"I wonder what these challenges are gonna to be." Aang wondered. Katara looked over. "We're not sticking around to find out. There's got to be some way out of here." Katara said looking at the walls. "The air vents" Aang exclaimed.

"If you think we're going to fit through there, you're crazier than that king" Sokka said dryly. "We can't, but Momo can!" aang said as he Happily pointed in front of him.

Momo was lazily lying on the bed, licking a half-eaten apple. His belly protruding from having eaten so much. Aang appeared at the side of the bed."Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us outta here" Aang said hopefully.

Momo looked up suprised before Aang pushed him into the air vent. Thanks to his new fuller figure, Momo had now stuck his body half way through the vent. "Eh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway?" Sokka soothed.

"Appa's a ten ton flying bison; I think he could figure something out." Aang explained. "Well, no point arguing about it now. Get some rest, Aang. Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow." Katara said tiredly.

The following morning Mozart shook Aang awake. "Aang wake up" Mozart ordered. "Where are Sokka and Katara?" Aang asked tiredly. "They're eating breakfast but forget them look at my version of your staff" Mozart said smiling. He held Aang's staff in one hand and his metal staff in the other.

The metal staff was painted a sullen black and where on Aang's there were cloth, on Mozarts there was a thin layer of metal that folded in on itself in exactly the same way as Aang's staff.

"It looks cool but aren't you a fire bender?" Aang said confused. Mozart nodded. "Yes but i can set fire to air and use it to move" he said smiling. "Spoken like a true mad genius" The king said before gesturing them to follow.

"Where are my friends?" Aang asked rudely. Mozart shook his head and took interest in his new glider. "staff please" The guard said curtly. Aang kicked the staff up and passed it to the guard. "Now first things first, what do you think of my outfit?" the king asked gesturing to the purple robe he was wearing.

"It's great I guess" Aang said confused. "Excellent! You passed the first test." the king said happily. "Really?" Aang said confused at the king. "Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more, uh, challenging." The king explained.

"I don't have time for your crazy games! Give me my friends back! We're leaving!" Aang shouted. The king simply frowned. "Oh, I thought you might refuse, so I will give your friends some special souvenirs." he said gesturing to Katara and Sokka having rings put on their fingers.

"Those delightful rings are made of pure jennamite, also known as creeping crystal. It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible thing, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate." The king said sinisterly.

"Ah! It's already creeping!" Sokka panicked as the ring grew a centimetre up his finger. The guards moved everyone into a room with a waterfall surrounded by stalagmites. "It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry. Ooh, there it is! Would you mind fetching it for me?" The king said teasingly.

Aang ran over to the waterfall and airbent his way onto the ladder attached onto it. "Ooh, climbing the ladder. No one's ever done that before." The king said sarcastically. Aang tried to fight against the current but was soon washed down.

"He leaped onto a space between to spikes on the roof. He eyed the key before jumping down to get it. He missed the key and narrowly avoided being impaled on another spike.

"That's right. Keep diving head in. I'm sure it'll work eventually." The king said tiredly. Aang broke off a stalagmite and threw it at the key. He bent some air alongside it to stop the water from affecting its trajectory.

"There! Enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back now!" Aang shouted as the key was dangling in front of the king. "Ah, not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet, Flopsie" The king said sadly.

They all moved across to an empty plain. "Okay! Found him!" Aang said seeing a bunny. "Bring him to me. Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsie!" The king cooed. "Come here, Huh?" Aang said hearing a loud thud. He turned to see a large rabbit like monster behind him.

"Flopsie, wait! Flopsie!" Aang shouted chasing the rabbit. "Wait a minute. Flopsie?" Aang asked the monster in front of him. The monster picked him up and licked him. "Flopsie!" Aang shouted.

The king whistled causing Flopsie to drop Aang and run over to the king. "Oh, that's a good boy. Yes, who has a soft belly?" The king cooed as he stroked his pets belly. "Guys, are you okay?" Aang asked Katara and Sokka.

**"Other than the crystals encasing my entire body, doing great" Katara said annoyed. At that moment, a crystal grew on one side of Sokka's body, making him become unbalanced and fall. Ignoring Sokka, Aang walked over to Bumi. **

**"Come on! I'm ready for the next challenge." Aang said determined to win. "Your final test is a duel. And as a special treat, you may choose your opponent." The king explained.**

**Two tough-looking men came out and stood next to the king. Aang looked at them uncertainly. "Point and choose" The king said kindly. **

"So ... you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?" Aang said unsure. "Choose wisely" the king said. "Fine I choose you" Aang said pointing to the king.

"Wrong choice!" the king said laughing. The king straightened up and removed his outer robe, proving himself to be a powerfully built old man. He earthbent Aang off of the balcony, making him fly into the arena. Then the king jumped down right in front of Aang, and laughed.

"You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see." the king said laughing. "Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" Aang asked meekly. "There are no take-backsies in my kingdom. You might need this. " the king said pointing to the guard holding Aang's staff.

Aang caught his staff just as the king threw rocks towards Aang. "Typical airbender tactic: avoid and evade. I hoped the Avatar would be less predictable." the king said seeing Aang avoid the rocks. "Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later you'll have to strike back" the king continued.

**Aang used his staff to helicopter into the air. The king bent a large boulder into the ceiling causing rocks to rain onto Aang, knocking him from the air. He charged at the king on foot, but a series of bending attacks left him flat atop a large rock pile.**

"You'll have to be a little more creative than that!" The king warned. Aang bent an air scooter and charged forward on it, throwing a huge air blast at the king as he comes. The king raised a stone barrier and the blast deflected to both sides of it.

"Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" The king said mockingly. The king bent earth at Aang causing the airnomad to retreat further away. "How are you going to get me from way over there?" The king asked laughing.

**Aang charged forward on foot again, using airbending to accelerate but the king softened the arena floor, leaving him sunk to the waist. The king bent two stones to collide on the spot but Aang pops out at the top of them when they meet. **

Visibly angry now, he bent the air to where the king was standing. The king bent the largest boulder yet to come at Aang from behind but he does an air-assisted back flip over it.

The king made more bending moves, cracking the floors and walls of the arena, tearing out a huge chunk of the wall and balcony they had been standing on. Seeing what is coming, Aang gasps and runs in tight circles, conjuring a tornado.

When the king flings the huge piece at Aang, it is caught in the tornado and instantly whips around right back at the king. The king bent it into sand before it can smash him, but before he can recover, Aang attacked from the top of the tornado, landing at the king's feet with his staff poised to strike.

The king's arms were raised as if surrendering but a small pebble struck Aang's head, drawing his attention to the large boulder suspended over the both of them.

"Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart. You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question." The king said as he tossed the boulder aside and took Aang towards his friends.

"That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests." Aang protested.

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" The king said wisely. "Oh, come on!" Sokka complained.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What is… my name? From the looks of your friends I'd say you only have a few minutes." The king said before walking over to his robe.

"How am I supposed to know his name?" Aang asked Katara and Sokka. "Think about the challenges. Maybe it's some kind of riddle." Katara said smartly. "I got it!" Sokka said confidently. "Yeah?" Aang said hopefully.

"He's an earthbender, right? Rocky. You know, because of all the rocks." Sokka said confidently. "We're going to keep trying, but that is a good back-up." Katara said carefully. "Okay. So back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall, I saved his pet, and I had a duel." Aang summarised.

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked. "Well, everything was different than I expected." Aang explained. "And?" Katara said worryingly as the Jennamite grew. "Well, they weren't straight forward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would. I know his name." Aang concluded.

"Mozart what are you doing?" The king asked. "Writing a letter to Iroh, I need to know when I'll meet the next member" Mozart said curtly.

"The northern water tribe, princess Yue will be more than willing to play pai sho with you but take this and learn the moves accurately" The king said crazily as he pass a scroll.

"I know your name" Aang said confidently as he walked into the room. "I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities. Bumi, you're a mad genius." Aang said walking to hug the old friend.

"Oh Aang, it's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally." Bumi said laughing and snorting. "Uh, over here!" Katara complained.

"A little help" Sokka said seeing only his face uncovered with jennamite.

Bumi raised his hand and made a fist, causing the crystals to break. "Jennamite is made of rock candy. Delicious!" Bumi said taking a bite. "So this crazy king is your old friend Bumi?" Katara asked amazed.

"Who are you calling old? Okay, I'm old." Bumi said sadly.

"Yes he is Bumi" Mozart said appearing from around the corner. "Why did you do all of this instead of just telling Aang who you were?" Sokka asked in frustration.

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people. But I do have a reason. Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years that you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord. And when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius. And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. And you'll need Momo, too." Bumi answered wisely.

"Thank you for your wisdom, but before we leave, I have a challenge for you." Aang said smiling. They left the palace and went to the mail system. Moments later "My cabbages" was heard once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katara and Aang were on a raised, grassy plateau whilst a gentle stream was running out beneath it. Katara was folding one of their sleeping blankets. Aang was lying on the root of a tree whilst Momo screeched and landed on the plateau as Sokka approaches.**

"Great, you're back!" Aang said eagerly as he sat next to the two water siblings. "What's for dinner?" Aang asked. "We've got a few options. First; round nuts. And some kind of oval shapes nuts? And some rock-shaped nuts, that might just be rocks. Dig in!" Sokka said proudly.

"Seriously...what else you got?" Katara said hungrily. Momo cooed, taking a rock-shaped nut and slapef it to the ground. As he did so, the entire earth quaked. Momo's hair stood up on end.

"What was that?" Sokka asked curiously. Momo, believing he may have caused the quake, cautiously dropped the rock to the ground in test. The quake returned, causing Momo to leap away. "Time to go" Mozart said as he picked up his glider and flew through the sky towards the sound, using his fire bending from his feet.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms? Not toward them?" Sokka said seeing Katara and Aang run after Mozart. Momo quickly got up and flew alongside Mozart, carefully avoiding the black fire trail.

"Who's that?" Katara whispered seeing an earthbender practicing. "I don't know but he's good at earth bending" Sokka replied. "Not interested come on Momo I have a job for you" Mozart said neutrally.

"Hey you!" Katara said kindly. The earth bender looked up and ran past a small passage in the valley. He then proceeded to cause a small landslide making sure Aang and the rest couldn't follow him.

"Ok Momo pay attention, I need you to take this letter to Iroh" Mozart said slowly. Momo looked confused. "The old man with the fire bending nephew" Mozart explained. Momo nodded and took the note.

Mozart smiled before opening his glider and bending towards Katara and the rest. "Where is he?" Aang said as they entered a marketplace. "There!" Sokka shouted chasing the boy from earlier into a shop.

"Wait stop" Katara shouted. The boy turned around quickly. "Who, Me? I've never met you" the boy lied.

"No I'm sure it was you we saw earthbending" Aang said loudly. The woman ran to the doors and windows shutting them instantly.

"Haru they saw you earthbending?" The woman shrieked. "No mom they're lying" Haru lied quickly.

"What's wrong with earth bending?" Aang asked. "The fire nation has outlawed it in this village" Haru's mother explained.

"Open up" a tax collector ordered. "Fire nation, act natural" Sokka whispered. Aang, Sokka and Katara all assumed odd stances with Aang falling into a water barrel when the tax collector looked at him.

"I've paid you for this week" Haru's mother said kindly. "Tax has been doubled plus it's so hard to control fire" The tax collector said juggling a fire ball in his hand.

Haru's mother pulled out a box and emptied it into the tax collectors hand. "You can keep the copper ones." The tax collector as he walked away, dropping four copper pieces to the floor.

"Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village! He must never use his abilities." Haru's mother said sadly. Before Katara could reply, the door swing open. As Mozart looked up, explosion happened to the right behind him.

"Was that you?" Aang asked tiredly. "Well yeah but they deserved it, fire benders thought they could shoot me down and not get any retaliating fire" Mozart said humorously.

"How many people did you hurt?" Aang asked worriedly. "Well they're certainly not people anymore, they're closer to corpses" Mozart replied winking. Aang growled but kept silent.

"I kill and maim who I like not because the avatar tells me to" Mozart said coldly. Aang looked down. "Sorry" he muttered quietly. "It's ok Aang, I can see why you are upset" Mozart said kindly before seeing Momo return.

"Ok Momo and I are going out for a bit" Mozart said quickly as Momo jumped on his shoulder. Walking out of the house, Mozart ripped the letter from Momo's leg. He read the letter and frowned. Iroh had informed him that fire bending was known to have only one other form. Lightning.

"Why don't you bend freely?" Katara asked as she walked with Haru to a hill outside the village. "Earth bending is forbidden and if you do it, you are sent to a rig where my father is" Haru explained sadly. "I know how you feel, my mother was taken away from me at birth" Katara sympathised.

Haru nodded before turning to leave. "Thanks for letting us stay here, I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat your hay" Aang said after him. Appa growled before eating some hay.

Out in a nearby forest, Mozart was practicing lightning bending but was getting visibly infuriated. "Why can't I do this faster?" he shouted angrily as he stood there half naked . He got dressed and ran back to the camp with Momo clutching a scroll for him.

"Where have you been?" Katara shouted. Mozart waved her off and undressed down to his boxers. "Well, I want an answer?" Katara said annoyed. "Ok listen and listen well, where I go is my business and only mine" Mozart said coldly with poison in his voice.

Katara flinched but did not back down. "I won't let you sleep until you tell me" Katara said seeing him lie on a hay bale. "Whore" Mozart said distantly. "Don't call her that! Katara is your friend" Aang said shocked. Mozart looked at him defiantly smiling.

"I'm sorry Katara" he said walking over to her and hugging her. "Um" Katara stuttered as she felt his snow white chest on her curves. "Yep that's the way a fire bender handles a woman, he makes her stutter and he wins" Sokka said sleepily.

"Mozart has always been able to make a girl stutter and blush" Aang said quietly. "I'm still here" Mozart said irritably as he let Katara go. "You still haven't told me where you were" Katara said staring at his snow white chest.

"It's fine I was teaching myself some more fire bending" Mozart explained hugging her once more to end the topic. "Liar, you were probably passing secrets to Zuko" Sokka accused. Mozart glared but simply walked over to his hay bale and slept.

"Aang, why was Mozart kind today but will be cold and distant tomorrow?" Katara asked. Aang looked up at her before sitting up. "Mozart has never fallen in love or loved anyone" Aang explained. "Anyone? So why would he hug me?" Katara asked. "He charms to get what he wants" Aang said lazily. "And proud!" Mozart shouted scaring them.

In the morning, Haru and Katara were walking down a steep cavern when they heard a noise. "Help!" someone shouted. Katara and Haru ran over to the location of the voice and saw an old man trapped under some rubble. "Wait we'll help you out" Katara said trying to pull the old man out whilst Haru stopped the rocks from burying them both.

"Haru you have to earthbend!" Katara said desperately. He took up his stance and quickly pushed the earth off the old man who whimpered and ran away quickly. Katara smiled before carrying on their walk.

"Mozart! We need to talk" Aang said coldly. Mozart stopped fire bending and gestured Aang to come closer. "Stop doing that to Katara!" Aang shouted. "Doing what?" Mozart said in false confusion. "Hugging and flirting with Katara" Aang said irritated."Aang I can assure you I have no interest in Katara" Mozart said coldly.

"Great" Aang said optimistically. "Spar with me, fire vs air" Mozart said readying his stance. Aang smiled before bending a gust of wind to try and push Mozart off the ground but it did nothing of the sort. Mozart set the air on fire and carried on blowing more black fire towards Aang.

Aang blew it away but did not see Mozart preparing to kick him off his feet. "Ok you win" Aang said moments later. Mozart smiled before seeing Katara run over to him. "Hi Mozart" she said seductively.

"Bye Katara" Mozart said coldly.

Katara looked as if she had escaped a trance and blushed. "Don't tell Sokka please" She said to Aang. Aang smiled before putting a finger to his lips. "So what are you going to do for me?" Aang asked mockingly.

Mozart was walking rather quickly when he heard a shout from Haru. "Help!" Haru shouted desperately. Mozart ran over to him and tried to cut open his chains but someone shot him with a poisoned dart causing him to fall.

"So if I don't tell Sokka, you'll get Sokka to teach me about a thing called puberty, give me preference in food choices and make Sokka accept Mozart's bending?" Aang asked skeptically.

"Yes" Katara croaked. Aang smiled before getting up off the floor. "Good now let's go before anyone discovers we were gone" Aang asked as he walked out of the barn. "Help please, your friend and Haru were taken by the fire nation" Haru's mother said angrily.

"Don't worry we'll get them back" Katara said decisively. "Mozart will be in and out in a day" Aang said lazily. "Aang we should go as well" Katara said sharply. Aang sighed and began to walk towards Sokka.

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands" Mozart began to sing. The earth benders looked as if they wanted to kill him but he continued until someone took his blindfold off. "Either silence or die" A fire bender said annoyed. Mozart smiled. "If you're a fire bender but you can't fight clap your hands" Mozart sung louder. "Leave him, he's an interesting case. A traitor fire bender" The warden said cynically.

"Ah the big man, how's your pitiful excuse for fire bending?" Mozart said coldly. "Ok let him go and unlock the chains" The warden said annoyed. Mozart was seconds from being untied but instead the warden sent a fire ball into his stomach causing him to fall over the edge of a metal fence and into the prison courtyard.

"I will murder you so happily" Mozart said looking back up at metal ridge. "Good luck with that" The warden said laughing as he sent the other five inmates down. "Are you okay?" A man asked. Before Mozart could reply Haru ran into the man's arms; he was his father.

"Ah so touching but we need a way out" Mozart said dryly. Haru's father glared. "There is no leaving, we are staying here until the war ends" he said coldly. "Do not test my intelligence, you know they will kill you soon" Mozart replied colder in tone. Haru's father led Haru away whilst glaring at Mozart.

Events were transpiring in the fire nation. "Go find your brother and support him in capturing the avatar, my son succeeded in finding the avatar when his forefathers failed. He must be the one to capture the avatar" A voice boomed behind a wall of fire. "Yes father, I will do it after the invasion of the northern water tribe" the girl with blue hair said bowing.

"Mozart whats wrong?" Haru asked concerned. "Nothing I feel like a storms coming" Mozart said pushing his new friend back towards his father. "If you won't fight now, will you fight when the avatar comes?" Mozart asked coldly. "Yes but that day will be after I die" Haru's father said bemusedly.

"Hey Mozart get on!" Aang shouted as Appa roared into sight. "No first we need to rule the rig" Mozart shouted shooting a ball of fire at the guards. "How? The Earthbenders are useless here!" Aang shouted back. Mozart burnt a hole into a vent and instantly coal rained onto the surface. "There, start bending!" Mozart shouted happily as he took out more and more fire benders.

"Stop them" the warden barked. Mozart smirked before drawing his swords and running towards the commander. Fire benders surrounded him and moved to strike but Mozart decapitated them within seconds. "Looks like I have good luck" Mozart said before stabbing the commander in the heart. "Mozart not too much" Aang said putting a hand on his friends shoulder. Mozart offered an embarrassed smile before withdrawing his swords and walking to the ship. "Mozart, I know how you feel about the death of Sizon but she wouldn't want you to kill in her memory" Aang soothed calmingly as the earth benders removed the remaining fire benders from the ship. "Aang I don't kill because I'm angry for Sizon, I kill because every fire bender I let go is one more that can kill you" Mozart replied coldly. Aang was visibly shocked and needed a few seconds before replying.

"Thank you... Big Brother" Aang said distantly. Mozart gave him a rare smile before pulling Aang onto a ship. "We have succeeded where anyone has never done before" Haru's father shouted. "The term is where no one has ever before" Mozart said bitterly. Haru and his father focused their eyes onto Mozart before smiling at the fire bender. "Why are we not attacking him? He's a fire bender! He's one of them" a man shouted jumping at Mozart but the fire bender ducked and poked the man in the back causing him to fall. "Enough!" Sokka shouted. "This fire bender is our friend!" The surrounding earth benders cheered Sokka until they reached the harbour.

Zuko walked onto the rig hours later and crouched on the edge; a necklace was draped on the railing. "Hey where's my necklace?" Katara said angrily.


End file.
